Its not only about you, Boys
by Criticalskyz
Summary: THe Winchesters have to many secrets to count, one of John's surfaces after he dies. How do his sons react to it, one might actually like the secret while the othre feels betrayed.
1. Chapter 1

_Not only about you…_

_This came to me while thinking , I'm sure john would of never gotten another love, but lets just say he did and was worried about what his boys would say if they found out. I hope I did alright…plus I love Jeff Dean Morgan_

_  
disclaimer- the only person I own is Dani. Nothing else…._

_Dani DiNuzzo, God how she hated that name. It was as if her parents thought to punish her with some cruel joke. _

"_Good morning Dani" a soft gruffy voice said, with chocolate brown eyes shining in her direction. Nevertheless, when he said her name he made it sound like the most beautiful name in the world. A smile graced her face as she felt him walk past her. Her eyes followed the older man to the coffee pot and watched him pour him self a cup. Dani found herself once more wondering what went on in John Winchester's head. _

_John cocked his head to look at Dani, why she was so good to him was beyond him. He sat down next to her, nudging her arm playfully. _

"_Dani, what are you thinking about, you are pretty quiet today?"_

"_Just wondering how much longer I have with the famous John Winchester before he leaves again?" she said with a smile. John hated these conversation hated them. Funny thing was Dani was always all right with him leaving, and he always felt worse. _

"_I'm here for a few more days then I'm off to meet my boys in Lawrence at Missouri's you going to be okay, by yourself. You can come with me; I've already told you a thousand times you can come along."_

"_John, we have had this discussion, I don't think your sons will take to me seeing as I'm only a few years older than them, especially your oldest son John". Dani patted his arm as she stood up to get ready for work. John reached out, grabbed her wrist gently in his large hand, and pulled her back._

"_It doesn't matter Dani, I'm the one, who has to like you". He stood up and kissed the side of her head then stood up sauntering over to the sink, washing out his cup, then took hers out of her fingers and washed it. He wiggled his eyes brows at her._

"_Did you take a shower yet?" hopefulness in his voice._

"_No, did you? "She teased back._

"_No, but why not take one shower and save on the water?" for the first time in a while John had a great idea. Dani followed him back up the stairs into their bedroom. Dani closed the door after herself and looked at John who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Dani waltzed over to the bed and loosened up her robe, revealing her exciting flannel ties up pants and a short tank top. She straddled over John's lap and hugged him._

_John hugged her back and smiled as she pulled back "Why are you so good to me Dani?"_

_"That is easy, because you are a wonderful man just trying to protect to boys that you love very much, from the evil forces that are out to kill you. In addition, because you protect them and love them, it makes it very easy for me to be good to you. Now let's see if I can get you to be good to me". She requested. _

_John smiled and kissed her passionately, pulling her closer to him. He never thought that he would ever have feeling for another woman, ever, Mary was his wife and she came to him one night after he had spent the pervious day in bed, all day in bed with Dani. She was a lot younger than he was, almost thirty was, and he could hear his sons now. It was just suppose to be a few day things but whenever he was in MI, he went to Mt. Clemens to see her. Mary told him that after 20 years of being alone he could find happiness for himself, she did not want him to be lonely for the rest of his life._

_Did he love her? He was not sure, she accepted everything he told her, he definitely had feeling for her, but other than that, he was not sure._

_Her voice brought him back to what he was doing. "John, hey your cell is ringing ". She told him as she stood up to let him have some privacy to take his call._

_"Hello? Dean… Dean, wait a minute calm down. Cassie? Is she okay? No, I am fine just um… Dean listen I have something I am researching, let me call you back. Be careful son." John put down the cell that was close. _

_He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dani, pulling out her work clothes, and guilt started to sink into his bone. He sighed as he stood up and walked over to her, he had not told his sons about Dani, he told Bobby and Bobby gave him his blessing. John could not get himself to tell his boys. _

"_I'm sorry, Dani. Dean just freaked out about his brother guessing about a solution rather than actually knowing it." _

_Dani only shrugged "Its okay john I understand. I have to get to work anyway. We can continue this later, okay. I will make dinner and …' she stopped when she saw John face drop. "Or not. John what is it? "_

"_I'm going to Lawrence to see my boys. Something is coming and I have a feeling it is not going to be good. I will call you when I can Dani. Promise." _

"_Or I could go with you and stay with Missouri" she suggested._

"_Dani… honey listen you can't go, I've told you why a hundred times. This demon doesn't care who it goes after…"_

_Dani crossed her arms staring at her older lover of two years." Really, because John every time I've asked to go with you to Missouri, you never have a problem with that but the minute you know your boys are going to be some where , you are you completely freak out. I really do not think it is about the demon. Your afraid of what they will think about Daddy have a girlfriend."_

"_That isn't true and you know it I promised you would meet them, and you will, after this demon is gone. My boys would adore you, Sam would welcome you and Dean would hit on you." John smiled at the thought._

"_Fine John. I will accept that for now, but when this is over, I want to meet them. Have fun on your trip". She walked over at kissed his cheek, before leaving him to pack his thing for his trip to Kansas._

_**4 months later**_

"_John, this is crazy. You don't have to do this." Dani begged him. He had called to tell her that he was handing over the Colt; he was going to end this soon. He was not going to listen to her, or his sons. This he was doing for his dead wife._

"_Dani, if I don't stop this, it will keep happening. Kids will disappear and families will die. "She could hear the pleading in his voice. She did love him and only him. She had loved him for a long time and she did not want this to be over._

"_Dani." John was pleading, in his hotel room, sitting on the bed, with tears running down his face. A knock at his door startled him. He walked over to the door and a shocked look fell over his face as he looked threw the peephole._

"_I have to go there is a beautiful woman at my door" he hung up the phone and opened the door letting Dani into the room._

"_What are you doing here?" John gasped as she kissed him hungrily. _

"_Don't worry, no one knows I'm here if that what you are worried about I booked a room at a different hotel no one saw me. I promise." John groaned into her kiss, this could be his last night with her and really, he did not care if anyone saw her. At that, moment he really, truly, did not care of both his sons saw him with Dani._

_John woke up about 7ish; he woke because Dean was calling him on his cell. He was dressed and headed out to give the freaking Demon the fake colt, in hopes that Sam and Dean would kill the Demon with the real one. John leaned over Dani and kissed her forehead. He reached over and shut off her cell; phone so hew could call it and leave her a message. Then quietly walked out the door. He never heard her say she loved him._

_John got into the truck and pulled out his cell phone, he dialed Dani's number, waited for the voicemail to click over. _

"_Danielle, its John. Listen; there is a very good chance that I will not be coming back alive. Even though I cannot verbally express whom I feel about you, you can be sure that I have never regretted or doubted my reasons for being with you. I cannot say what you want me too, but you have to know that I do. If I die because of my revenge failed, I want you to know much you mean to me. If I happen to go, I will tell my boys to wait for you before they dispose of my body. I want to say goodbye to you. If there is any mercy in this evil filled world, I will see you again. "John hung up the phone and stared at it for a good ten minutes before starting the truck and driving off to meet Meg._

_Okay so it is somewhat cheesy but please let me know how awful you think this is…_


	2. Chapter 2

It's not only about you. boys-2

I did have this written out or typed out then lost the second chapter, so I'm just winging it hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from the SN just my own OC

His sides burned as his lungs struggled to get the air flowing into his body. He stopped on the balcony to make sure that Meg and her brother weren't following him. He had used the fake gun, hoping that it would fool them. The bastard had to go and test it by shooting Meg. When nothing happened except pissing her off, John then let his little trap do the dirty work of burning them. While John once again narrowly escaped them. It was right then and there that he knew what he had to do. John had a lot of close death encounters and no one but his boys ever popped into his head. Now Dani was in there and it scared him to death, that if he died she would be alone. John Winchester was going to marry Dani DiNuzzo.

First things first he had to get back to her first. He ran around the corner and saw his boys standing at the car. Both out of breathe. Their eyes light up as they saw him walking towards them.

"Dad, you're alive." Dean remarked with a cocky grin on his face. Sam only smiled at his father.

"You expected something less than me being alive?" Both of them shook their heads in unison.

"Well come on Dad, let's go."

"No Sam" Dean looked over at his father with a sad glance" he can't come with us, he is too vulnerable if we are around him. We have to separate and convene at a different time."

Sam balked at the idea "What? No Dean we are stronger when dad is with us. We can…."

John stopped his son in mid-sentence "So Sam, your brother is right I won't be able to concentrate on anything else if you are in danger, the Demon knows you are my one big weakness. I promise I'll keep in contact with you." He saw Sam's face flush with anger as the words flowed out of his mouth. But like always did not say anything, he would stew in his own thought for a while. Dean walked over to his father and gave him a hug before walking over to the car. Sam only looked at his father before getting into the car with Dean. He wondered why Dean for once was not really concerned about his father leaving on his own.

John watched as his sons drove away. He walked over to his own black Chevy truck, stepped into the truck and drove off in the opposite direction. His thoughts right at that moment was to go back to Dani, to hold her and tell her how much he loved her _loved. Did he love her?_ _Yea he guessed he did._ This was a new feeling that he never thought would happen. John turned on the radio trying to push the day's events out of his head and tried to focus on how he was going to get Dani to marry him with in a few hours. Well he was a Winchester and from how he saw his on worked the women, he could con Dani into marrying him too.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sam sat quietly next to his brother wondering why he and his father both agreed on separating from each other, but there was some thing different about his father, almost a carefree attitude about almost once again getting killed by the demon. He seemed a little distracted, like Dean when a girl comes into the equation. Sam glanced over at his brother, whose eyes were glued to the road. He could see every muscle in his brother's body tighten and relax with each thought that flowed across his face.

"Dean?"

Dean's jaw twitched, if Sam was going to ask why they had to leave dad one more time, he was seriously thinking about popping him in the mouth. Dean wasn't in any mood to get into another argument with his Sammy. He loved his brother but sometimes Sam just got on his freaking nerves.

"What Sam?" Dean asked without looking at him.

"Did Dad seem odd to you, like distracted?"

Dean thought about it for a moment before answering him. His dad seemed to agree on leaving the boys behind. He looked back at his brother, the car slowing a little bit from 75 to 65.

"He did seem a little to eager to leave. I'm sure if he wants us to know he will let in on his thoughts. Lets see how much space we can put between us and him, next place we see, we can stop for the night."

Dean waited for an answer, but all he got in response was a nod. Sam leaned his head back against the cold glass and stared out the window. Dean kept looking at his brother wondering if is brother was really okay with this whole thing and their father. About two hours later they pulled into one of their favorite spots "Aunt Natalie's " house. Sam opened up his eyes and looked over at his brother, who was already walking up the front steps, knocking on the door. Sam let out a loud sigh before getting out of the car to join his brother. Out of all the people they knew that lived in Kansas, 'Aunt Natalie, was the best. She was a 55-year-old woman, who wasn't immune to Dean's charm but also suckered by Sam's puppy eyes. She was a friend of John's sister back in the day, she live in an older Victorian house. Her daughter's lived in Arizona, going to school to be veterinarian. Her husband died from cancer years ago. She was the kind of woman, who had the garden, worked In her flower hot house.

"Winchesters, it is so good to see the two of you" the older woman beamed. This usually meant she had work for them to do if they were crashing here for a few days.

"Aunt Natalie, how are you?" Dean's smile glowing in the sun.

Natalie looked from Sam to Dean and knew right away something was wrong, she had never meddled in their problem that was why probably that she was still alive.

"You two need a place to crash?"

They both smiled as they nodded.

"Well then, you know my rules. I won't ask but if you need to share I'm here. Plus I have a few things that could use your attention."

Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dean, I need you to help me with my daughter's car. Sam could you use the rotitiller in the garden?"

"Yes ma'am" they said in unison.

"Good, now go get your things and come on in." she turned her attention back to the rose bush that was on the porch, while Sam and Dean settled themselves in.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Dani felt someone getting into the bed with her. When the person didn't say anything, she rolled over to see John kneeling at the side of the bed with a small black box in his hands smiling from ear to ear. She pulled herself into a sitting position, with an amused expression on her face she asked the oblivious.

" Whatcha doing?"

"Watching you sleep, waiting for you to wake up" John purred. He hadn't moved from the spot he was at, but he motioned for her to move closer to him. She rolled onto her stomach and crept closer.

"What is that?" she asked him pointing to the little black box.

John's smile only grew, with her question. He fingered the little box, he did this once along time ago and, even though he was older and somewhat wiser his heart was racing and he was more than nervous. So he did, what he would normally do, he tossed her the box and told her to open it.

Dani opened the little black box and an expression John had never seen before spread across her face, she looked at it. It was fabulous. A white gold band with a solitaire sat on top of the band. She took it out and whistled loudly.

"Wow, who ever you are giving this too is very lucky."

"You like it? It is yours if you want it with one tiny agreement. You have to marry me."

"You know, it is a beautiful ring and I do want it, o yes I guess I'll marry you." she told him with playfulness shining in her eyes. John bought right into it.

"Well jeez, don't act so enthused." He laughed as he climbed up onto the bed with her. She leaned forward to kiss him; he kissed her back with a little more urgency. His fingers all up in her hair, her brown eyes boring holes into his, her fingers leaving a burning trail down his back. They both gave into the need that had been building his he left a week ago.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

**Two weeks later**

Once again John cell phone had been ringing, which only meant it was his boys ready to take on the demon. John put down the phone and looked over at his wife. They had gotten married by Bobby, funny how the man could do everything under the sun. John spent the last two weeks explaining to Dani that if he didn't make it out of this alive he wanted her to get most of everything he had along with his sons. John had written a letter to Missouri explaining everything. She called him to cuss at him for not telling his boys. In the end she agreed to take care of everything.

"Baby, I promise I'll try to be careful." Was all he said to Dani as he left the house? She didn't care if all that left was a man with no limbs she wanted him back and he chuckled.

"I'll be back."

That night she helped him pack, made sure he had everything he was going to need. Holy water to silver bullets to herbs and candles. John had everything packed up by midnight. He told her he wanted her to go to Natalie Murray's house at the outside Kansas; she would be safe there until this was over. Dani agreed to leave the house and go to Natalie's.

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

**Two weeks later**

John could decide which noise bothered him more, the sound of metal, hitting metal, the scream of the metal twisting and bending against its will or the initial hit from the semi and the strangled cry from his eldest son as they took him out of the Impala. Dean had been conscious for a half-hour, he saw the Impala, he saw the damage to the Impala, and John saw the tears that stung his sons hazel eyes before he feel into a coma.

John snorted as he thought of the Impala, he could remember the first time he brought home that car. Dean's eyes glazed over like icing on a cake. His little fingers grazed over the finish on the black beauty. He went all the way around the car, his eyes as large as saucers. It was almost like he was memorizing every inch of the car. Just like that the little boy had fallen in love with the car. He was with John all the time fixing it, washing it, and even waxing it. In high school Dean was the cool kid, John had told him if he stayed in school and got passing grades he could keep the car.

Dean did just that, he graduated with an 89 average. John handed him the car keys that morning and Dean almost exploded, John never saw Dean with so much pride for one thing.

Now his son lay perfectly still and pale in a hospital bed. Sam and John were told that his son might not wake up, ever. John racked his brain to try and think of how he could help his son. Sam had only sustained a broken arm and a few stitches. John looked at the white gold band that sat around his finger. His other hand played with it for a while before he decided that he had to call Dani and tell her what had happened.

"Dani? Hey baby, no I'm still alive but there has been an accident, I'm fine, I promise but it is Dean and Sam that got hurt. Dean is in a coma near death and Sam has a broken wrist. What? Dani really you don't have to come up here it is still dangerous…" John now couldn't get a word in the more he tried to fight her the more she would argue with him. So John gave up and told her were he was going to be plus she said she had some great news for him.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**The next day**

Dani strolled over to the reception desk and looked down at the nurse sitting there. The nurse looked up at Dani.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am looking for John Winchester. I'm Dani Winchester" she told the nurse. The nurse looked her over, then went back to the computer.

"Okay, honey your father is in room 144 down the hall to your right."

Dani controlled the giggle that threatened to roll out. Most people thought John was her father, but John use to put them in their place. She only thanked the nurse and walked down the hallway to find John.

It did not take her long to find him, the yelling at the nurse, gave him away. Dani intervened.

"I'm sorry my father gets all kinds of nuts in the hospital. Right daddy?" Dani purred as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. The nurse's face turned red and she quickly left the room. John erupted into laughter when he saw the nurse left. Dani climbed up into his bed and snuggled closer to him. Her hair smelled like peaches and vanilla, her skin was smoother than silk.

"Hmm I missed you so much" he whispered into his ear as he pulled her closer to him. He did miss her, aside from worrying about the Demon. His mind and thoughts were always with her.

"So what do you have to tell me?"

Dani moved so she could lay on her other side to face John, she looked up into those big brown eyes those eyes she loved so much.

_"We are having a baby" _she wanted to scream. Instead "I love you" came out of her mouth. She looked over at the dining tray sitting next to him and saw the spell book. She had seen the spell book before and knew there was a summoning spell in there. Her eyes rounded as she realized what John might attempt to do. He was going to trade lives with the Demon. She knew John pretty well to know that. She stayed in John's arms for a few more minutes, until he drifted to sleep then eased out of his arms and down the hallway to see Dean.

Okay that is as good as it gets….


	3. Chapter 3

Not only about you… Boys

Chapter -3

Thank you for the kind reviews; I'm still not sure what I'm going to do with Dani yet. Maybe have Ellen introduce Dani as John's wife. Who knows?

Disclaimer- I do not own anything from SN. Well only Dani

Dani had left the room, she hadn't left hospital. She knew what John was going to do; she saw the books sitting on the table next to him. Good thing for her she slipped the book under her shirt when John was kissing her. She sat down in the cafeteria and mulled over the book. The symbols and marking were odd to her also but she knew what John did so figuring out that he was going to summon the demon and make a trade wasn't that hard to figure out.

Dani read all the things she was going to need the called Bobby and made him promise to get her the ingredients and candle that she was going to need.

" Dani, this doesn't sound like a romantic dinner at home. What are you planning to do?" Bobby had asked her.

" Beating John to the punch." Was all she told him.

She hung up the phone and made her way down to the basement. It was the perfect plan to summon the Demon and make a deal with it. Footsteps and voices startled her; she made her way back up to the ground floor of the hospital. Once on the first ground she looked for Dean Winchester's room. Room 132. Her hands shook as she reached for the door and pushed it open. There sat a younger man next to his brother. Sam looked up at her; she started to walk back out of the room, when he stopped her.

" Wait a second do we know you?" he motioned towards Dean and himself.

" No I'm more of a friend of your father's. I'm Dani."

" I'm Sam, this is Dean we are John's sons, how did you say you know our father?" Sam asked he was getting a little more than nervous about how this woman knew their father. If she was a "girlfriend" John would have blown her off a while ago, maybe it wasn't a girlfriend because she was wearing a wedding band.

" I met your father a few years ago, and we've been close for a while. He told me he had sons, but that was about all." Dani started to feel uneasy in the room.

She had to get back to Bobby to see if he got what she asked for. For only John's sake she didn't mention that she married their father, she had guessed it would not go over well. She was about to say good bye when a familiar presence came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her.

Sam's jaw almost fell but closed when Dean pinched him.

"Hey Dean, you are looking much better than yesterday."

"I feel wore out though, actually nothing to really worry about I think I'm just tired. So do you have anything you might want to tell us." Dean's eyes narrowed at Dani.

John saw the look and wished there were a better way to break this to them than in a hospital room. Sam looked from Dean to his father and silently wondered what was going on. Dean had already thrown up a defensive wall between himself and Dani, but not he was bristling towards John.

" Boys I have some thing to tell you and this isn't how I wanted to tell you." John knew this wasn't going to be pretty by a stretch of the imagination, he tapped Dani's leg and whispered something into her ear, and she smiled and nodded then walked out of the room. Dani was a little relieved that he told her to go she had to call Bobby back and set her plan into motion.

" Boys, something happened while I was out hunting and I never thought it would ever happen again, ever. "

Sam looked his father over; he looked fine, he didn't seem ill.

" On one of the hunts I became ill after a hunt, too much hunting not enough sleeping, not enough eating and I failed on one hunt. Dani lived near by and helped me out for a few weeks. She convinced me to hang around, go on small hunts, until I was a hundred percent again. She came with me on a few hunts and we became closer. One night we got drunk and I slept with her, the next night not so much being drunk. By the end of the week, it was like second nature to me, just curling around her. Nights went to days; days went to weeks and months. I've been with her for 21/2 years, and I can't think about anything else. She kept bugging me about meeting you, I kept putting it off." John looked at Sam, who looked like he was turning green. Dean just waited for the other show to drop.

"Dad, she has a wedding ring, you've been having an affair with a married woman? Or is she a widow."

Dean had it figured it out he was just waiting for John to say it.

"No to both, just one night I realized I was in love with this woman, after 22 years of being alone, I really liked her, she understood about Mary, never got angry at me when I'd come home drunker than a skunk. So I had Kindra marry us." John had said the last part quietly.

" I'm sorry what did you say" Sam choked out. He thought he had heard wrong that their father did not just say he married the younger woman, she was like Dean's age for god's sake. Dean on the other hand heard the words loud and clear. He always was sure his father would find some one else but not take 22 years about it.

" Dani. Danielle is Dani Winchester. I married her." John stated looking at Sam wondering if he was going to pass out or not. Dean looked a little angry but nothing they could solve over a beer.

"Dad, Id say congratulations but she's like as old as Dean" Sam sputtered out.

John chuckled at his son's issue " No she is older than Dean, she is about 30. Are you boys okay with this? I mean I should have called you and told you but this Demon was more important than the wedding." Sam's head snapped up like John knew it would.

" The Demon was more important than telling your sons that you were getting married Dad! "

"Sam, just drop it " Dean's voice echoed in the room "Leave dad alone. Yes the Demon was more important. So dad, what about mom?" John turned to look at his oldest son. And just like that the fight was on.

" This is why I told her to go I knew you'd have a problem with this. Dean, I love your mother, I always did, and I always will. But did you think that there would never be another woman in my life. If Cassia died right now, would you stop sleeping with other women for the rest of your life? Dani, helped me out, Dani never questions what I do. She never asked me to stop, she knows there is nothing in it for her if I die. If either one of you have a problem with this tell me, do not take it out on Dani, she hasn't done anything to either of you. In fact it has been none stop asking to meet the two of you." John watched both of his sons. Sam's features had softened; he even smiled alittle as he nodded.

Sam looked at Dean, his expression did not change, he didn't like this whole thing, and he could tell.

"Sam, could you give dean and I a moment." John requested. Sam nodded and walked out the door; he was going to see if he couldn't find Dani.

John turned his attention to his elder son, he knew Dean wouldn't just let it go, Sam would be okay. Dean wouldn't, Dean knew his mother Sam didn't.

" Dean, I never did this to hurt you or Sam or your mother's memory, it just happened. You don't have to like her, but be nice to her. I promise she will grow on you." John sat down carefully on Dean's bed. He touched his sons arm. " You can be mad at me, you can hate me but you can't take this out on her understand?" He waited until he saw Dean's head nodded, he stroked his head as he stood up and kissed the top of his head.

" I'll be back later, want me to go get Sam for you?"

"No."

John frowned slightly; he had to go find Sam to see if he was really okay with Dani.

"Dani you shouldn't be playing with things like this, if john found out what I helped you get…" Bobby trailed off as he saw Sam walking towards them.

" Sammy, how the hell didn't you get hurt worse than you did?" Bobby hugged the youngest Winchester close.

" I'm not sure Bobby, what are you doing here anyway. Dad said he hadn't called you yet?"

" Danielle here called me, she thought he could use some company, your father really found a gem with Dani."

Dani shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she looked at Sam, his features were softer than Dean's or John, she wondered if he looked like Mary, but he had those dimples. " I wasn't sure how to get a hold of Missouri so I called Bobby and he is the sweetest man he called her for me, she should be here soon. Um I'm going to go to my hotel room that I got when I came into town. Sam, I am glad that you and Dean are okay and it was nice to finally meet you."

" You too… Um what am I suppose to call you?" Sam asked her cocking his head as he looked at the woman, as he did he noticed how pretty the woman actually was. Dark hair, big brown eyes, freckles, for a minute she looked about 12 years old.

" You can call me Dani, just like every one else." She smiled at him before she walked to the black car sitting next to the Impala.

Sam looked at Bobby with a little suspicion " What is really going on Bobby?"

" Nothing Sam, like she said How is Dean taking all this, I know you are okay, but Dean must be out for blood.'

" Dean is okay for now, Sam why don't you go see if he needs anything before we leave tomorrow." John's voice boomed from behind Sam, making him jump alittle.

" Yes sir."

Bobby's face beamed when he saw John, he heard he had gotten hurt but seeing John was okay with his own eyes made him just feel better. Bobby hugged John, knowing that John hated when he did that. When he let him go John looked around the parking lot for Dani's car which was gone.

"Where did Dani go Bobby?"

"She said something about going back to the room she had gotten, why what is wrong?" Bobby knew that John hadn't planned on telling his kids about Dani for a while and John being forced into admitting he remarried was probably driving John and his kid's nuts. Dani was very good for John; she made him a little more humans. Bobby did promise not to tell John about what ever Dani was up to but something nagged at him to tell him.

"Maybe you should go see her, and I'll call you later." Bobby told him before heading to his own truck to drive back to his cabin for the night. Maybe there was a chance that Dani would fill John in on her plan. Bobby sighed as he slid into his truck and wrapped his fingers around the wheel. _God he wished this could be over soon._

I know I'm sorry I took so long to update this but that is what the weekend is for… I hope you enjoy I'm still trying to think if I should keep John or bargain Dani with the demon AHHHHHHHH…. And I think it will be Sam that if I keep Dani, he'll fall for her.


	4. Chapter 4

It's not only about you boys-4

Thank you for the gracious review.

Dani sat on the lumpy mattress staring at the book John had, had sitting on the tray. She still felt bad about taking it from him and once she had this spell down she would give it back to him. She rubbed her neck in frustration as the lumpy bed was irritating the rest of her body; she felt sleepiness coming on and tried to fight it off for a few more hours.

Her mind wandered back to the way Dean had blown up at John for getting remarried. It did bother her more than she wanted to admit but then again John wasn't her father, he was her husband, the one who she loved very much. The one she was willing to protect, and if Dani was reading this spell right, it was a summoning spell of some sorts.

Why would John summon the Demon to come to him, dean was fine , Sam wasn't hurt , there had to be some reason, Dani just had to figure it out before John did what ever it was he was going to do. She heard the front door open, but she didn't throw the book fast enough.

" Dani?" John's voice boomed.

She jumped a foot off the bed and stared at him like his sons did when they were doing some thing wrong.

"John … how did you figure out where I was staying? " she asked him, not recalling telling John where the room was.

" It wasn't hard to find you, what are you doing this that book?" John walked over to the book, picked it up, and looked back over at her. She had to turn the tables some how. .

" John, that looked like a summoning book, am I right? What are you doing with this?" she asked again. Before John could answer a thought flashed before her eyes.

Oh my god. You were going to summon that demon weren't you? John … this Demon, this monster was the one that ripped your family apart and just when you get one again, you are going to summon it to destroy your family again" she accused him.

John tried not to show that he was guilty, he knew that she would completely flip out if she knew the truth. He worked him mind over trying to think of a way out of this. He use to win fights all the time with Mary.

"Look, it isn't what you think?"

Dani cocked her eyebrow in disbelief.

" Anyway, why do you have the book. You never look at any of my supernatural stuff, why now."

"Oh no, you are not turning this on me John."

John moved closer to her, he saw the title of the book, and it should be hard to find another one so he decided to let her think that he wasn't going to go summon the demon. He picked up the book and closed it. Dani watched him puzzled. John went out side threw the book in the metal garbage can and threw a match in there.

" There it is over" he told her in his sexy gruff voice.

Dani smiled at him, thanking god she hid the notes she needed, she walked over to him and jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She leaned in to kiss him. He pulled away from her though and frowned.

" You going to tell me why you were looking at that book or not" he asked her fear creeping into his voice. He lost Mary to the Demon; he did not want to loose Dani as well.

"I told you, I was just curious, now come on and lets go to bed " Dani pleaded with him, knowing he was not in the best of moods and she didn't want to deal with a drunk John.

" As tempting as that is I think I'm going to go see my boys Dean gets out of the hospital so I want to make sure he is really okay. I'll be back long after you are asleep" he kissed her cheek and walked out of the motel room.

Dani stood at the window long enough to know that John really thought he had her fooled. Well he didn't, she knew better and she was going to get to that Demon before he did. She pulled out the notes she had taken, pulled out the ingredients that she had needed. Grabbed the motel keys and jumped into her car.

She had to do this where John would never look for her, a smile came over her face as she saw a campsite sign. She pulled her car onto the path and drove for a mile, before she decided it was safe enough. Dani pulled her bag out and walked another mile into the campsite.

Dani's smile grew when she saw the basketball court, she walked over to it, set her things down, pulled out a piece of chalk and started drawing the symbols on the ground. After that she lit thew candles, burned the rest of the ingredients, and recited the spell.

SCENE

Lights flickered in Dean's room making Sam jump in his seat. Dean looked over at his brother and let out a chuckle.

"Afraid of the storm coming little brother."

Sam frowned at Dean; he was more than thrilled that he was alive but was going to worry now that he had a second chance, well third in Dean's case. Sam was worried how he would act towards Dani Winchester after he got out of here. Sam liked her; she seemed like a nice woman. Sam decided to poke Dean with this.

"So, dad picked a winner huh? Dani seems like a great person."

Dean only mumbled some thing; it wasn't like he wasn't happy for his father, but Dad should never had gotten remarried. It seemed wrong and he'd be damned if he were going to be overly nice to her.

"Come on Dean, did you think dad was going to stay alone for the rest of his life, I mean he is in his forties not seventies."

"I'm not saying that, but he could just live with her for the rest of his life they didn't have to get married Sam."

"No I didn't" their father's voiced boomed out as he walked into the room with McDonalds bags.

"But I did because it was my choice. I love Danielle I really do she helped me and cared for me and even put up with me for whatever reason. So you don't have to be nice to her or even like her, but you will respect her and not badmouth her. Understand?" he looked from Dean to Sam they both nodded.

"Good, now here is dinner before I spring you out." Dean grabbed the bag away from his father before John could stop him. They sat their eating dinner when lighting raced across the sky; it wasn't white lighting more of a bluish color.

"Wow that is some storm, maybe we should wait until it is over to go to the motel Dad, look at the rain come down" Sam pointed out.

John agreed, he didn't need either of his sons struck by lighting tonight. He was sure Dani could use the time to cool off.

Scene

Dani stood in the pouring rain, her eyes peeled for anything, then she saw him. He was in the form of a man, a groundkeeper actually. The Demon looked at this woman with curiosity; he had never seen her before.

" Who are you to summon me?" he demanded.

" I am Dani Winchester, John Winchester's wife and I'm here to make a bargain with you."

Okay I'm stopping it right there so I can think for a bit….


End file.
